Crusading Fates
by AidennsGirl
Summary: This is nothing compared to Ellen Schreiber but it's the best I could manage this is my version. :D
1. Chapter 1

Crusading Fates. VRB

CHAPTER ONE: CRISIS

Fate is critical.

^,...,^

I am Autumn Mayze, goth of the 21st Century and this is my story.

I remember the 1st day I became goth, best moment ever and now I am going to a different school, Morrington High School.

I rose from a deep sleep that my Jack Skeleton alarm clock awoke me from, blasting Marilyn Manson singing ' This is Halloween' at the top of his lungs. I groaned hitting the snooze button and I slid slowly off my bed heading to my closet picking out a black Denim mini, black fishnet knuckle gloves, black laced bra and boyshorts, white hi top Converse, and a black Shane Dawson t-shirt.

I slipped on my black Dark Ruins jacket and grabbed my black and white checkered Dickie's' backpack. I grabbed the keys to my new black Aston Martin, that has neon blue running lights, and a white Cobra on the left side a flaming dice design on the right which symbolizes Crusading Fate.

I drove at a regular 60 mph to school. I arrived in the parking lot seeing a black Hummer in my usual spot so I parked next to it. I walked into the school heading over to my friend Linn, she looked at me.

" What's wrong now?" she asked as I looked down at my new friend, my shoes " Someone parked in my spot." I spat out as I spotted a dude with earlobe length black curly hair, a Grey tie, black wash jeans, white Metallica justice hi top Converse, and a white button down with sleeves rolled to his elbows. His Sapphire eyes sharp with pain and anger, I gasped covering my mouth " O my gosh Linn that's the dude from Vampire chat city, the one that I told you didn't like me and kicked me off." I whispered from beside her snickering.

" Why?" she asked " Apparently I'm to goth for that site." I said posing seductively with my hand on my hip as he looked at me but I acted as if I didn't know " Um you know he's staring right?" she asked I nodded I looked toward him " What are you looking at, Emo?" I asked, he gaped at my fangs when I smiled.

Linn scoffed " He is a nut." she said waving at him as he just stood there with a dark look on his face " I'm not a Emo." he spat out storming off to the gym, I instantly felt a pang in my chest, I ran to the gym to find him only to find it dark and slightly dim with a strange Grey eerie hue.

" Hello?" I shouted he came out of the darkness " Listen I think we got off on the wrong foot what can I do to make it up to you?" I asked he smirked " I'll let it slide this one time." he said walking closer " I'm Autumn Mayze." I said shyly " Shaine Locke." he replied looking toward the door " Nice. Can we go to class now? What do have 1st period?" I said " Yes, I have Biology." he said " Me too. So, that makes Mr. Kerr your adviser/ advisee and your home teacher, which I think they are the same." I stated he smiled I grabbed his hand " Shall we?" I asked he nodded.

We walked to Mr. Kerr's class " By the way our teachers don't count us late unless its 15 minutes after the time the bell rings." I said we entered still holding hands " I really hope you don't have a girlfriend since I'm holding your hand." I said as we sat down he shook his head ' no' Mr. Kerr came in late as always " Ok, Class. I just heard we have a new student Mr. Shaine Locke, Please come to the front." he said Shaine walked to the front, I actually smiled and it didn't hurt.

He stood leaning against Mr. Kerr's desk with all his glory " So, tell us about yourself Shaine?" Mr. Kerr asked " Not that much to tell I'm 17, I love history, and the color black. Because I'm goth ya know." he said shrugging glaring at Mr. Kerr in an annoyed fashion. Mr. Kerr chuckled lightly " Anything else?" Mr. Kerr asked then he finally cracked " Yea here is my whole story for ya I'm in love with Autumn, I have no parents, I have a job at Mcdonalds, I freakin hate Easter and Christmas, I hate Biology, my little sister has cancer, and not to mention I freaking hate when people ask to many questions and now that you know everything I might have to kill you." he said viciously I smiled clapping he looked at me as he came back to his seat sitting down.

" My Hero." I said he smiled " Thanks." he said " I know it's kinda weird and everything since we just met but I love you 2." I said he laughed I got up onto the long lab like desk crossing my legs in front of him Mr. Kerr interrupted our little moment " Get into pairs everyone." he shouted " I call my new boyfriend." I shouted plopping onto his lap.

" Good for you, Autumn." Mr. Kerr said happily as we began working on Mitosis and Meiosis. " Today's A's are no shock but one because it's his first day, Shaine and Autumn good team work guys." he said we stood up in our chairs bowing then we jumped down organizing our stuff then running to our next class, History.

" Yes." Shaine shout whispered as we got there walking in " Mr. Danvers, we have a new student!" I exclaimed as I skipped into the room **PS: I'm Acting VERY weird today...**

He smiled at my Ecstatic mood " Glad to see your in a good mood, Autumn." he stated, I narrowed my eyes at him, clearly telling him not to ruin it. He cringed inwardly, I could tell " Shaine over here." I whispered waving at him when he walked in he smiled running to his seat as the bell rang he slid as if he were playing baseball, I laughed helping him up, he sat up straight in the chair as if nothing happened.

He sat waving happily at Mr. Danvers as he looked at us chuckling " Aww Mr. Dan, don't hide the happiness it's a new day keep a smile on your face M'kay." Shaine said acting gay as he flipped his hair I was laughing so hard my face was red instead of pale.

" Oh Shaine how wonderful for to say because I am happy, even though, I just lost my job." Mr. Danvers said grabbing his box, everyone gaped, even me and I hated this class I ran to him hugging him " You may have been a prude but remember the witness of history is the wisest of life. Everything and everyone has history." I said letting go of him he nodded smiling bright with tears in his eyes.

" Thanks Autumn." he said " Remember what I said a year ago. If you lose something it means you didn't need it in the first place and it's time for you to find what you really wanted because a need is fulfilled but a want is still there, it prolongs if you don't succeed if not succeeded then find another way to make it happen." I said walking back to my seat watching as a tear falls down his cheek then he turns to leave.

I stand on the desk " PARTY!" I shouted everyone shouted and cheered, I instantly sat down as I got a whiff of old spice I shushed everyone Principle Fray came in looking at us then came in Him, Gerard Maine, 20 yrs of age, my favorite person. He killed my Mom 6 yrs ago then he raised me and he was better than my mom will ever be and I'll be darned if he's being my history teacher because we wouldn't be taught we would be powerful and partying all the time.

I gaped " No!" I shouted smiling at Lucifer's Prophet " Calm down Autumn, he isn't your new history teacher, he is here to see you." Mr. Fray stated " Thank you, Fray-man." I smiled out to Mr. Fray, he inwardly grimaced I seen it, he hated that nickname. I walked up to Gerard hugging him " Hey sweety, here is your lunch money for today." he said handing me five bucks I smiled bigger " Thanks I'll pay you back as soon as my check comes in." I said kissing his cheek he left I sat back down smiling at Shaine, who looked angered about something, and suddenly I realized I hadn't told him about Gerard.

" Gerard is my caretaker Shaine, get that look off your face, he has taken care of me since I was nine." I said looking at him he turned to me looking into my eyes he leaned forward kissing me I kissed him back then all of a sudden Mr. Danvers busted through the door " GUESS WHO GOT HIS JOB BACK?" he shouted I screamed clapping and cheering along with the classroom" I told you so." I said smiling big " You sure did." he said walking down the isle we high fived then he stepped up to the board writing PIZZA PARTY in big bubble letters.

Well, I guess life does get better once it gives to be gotten, right? I smiled as everything moved so slowly watching everyone happy, smiling, Shaine ate 5 pieces of pizza then came lunch he fell asleep lying outside in the Gazebo while I was on top of it looking out over the school watching as the sunsets colors turned twilight.

I automatically saw a raven, I tensed, I jumped down landing on the balls of my hands and feet, I rose up breaking into a fast run. I instantly slipped into the girl's room changing into black wash skinny jeans ripped at the knees and a tight fitting white wife-beater. I put my clothes in my near-by hidden compartment.

I raced back into the court yard of the school to find Valentine Terain Dragul, waiting in the court yard the students near the walls and Shaine raced behind me, Valentines henchmen Terry and Forge who immediately broke into a battle stance. I drew out my Silver TAlAheetA (Ancient sword of Arch Angels) shining Silver and Black by my side.

Shaine drew out a DriTAnni (Demon Training Arts) blade twirling it as if ready to slice. Students gasped, Valentine charged I made a fast Achilles reaction I striped upward, internally stabbing my sword into his upper back and through his heart, I withdrew my sword " That was to _easy."_ I said Shaine chuckled slicing of the two henchmens' heads.

I looked at the frightened students I took out my scanner that erases memories Shaine and I slipped on our Ray shades flashing the light scanning and erasing the memories, scanning such as making sure there is no damage left behind, anything that will scar them for life perhaps lead to a mental state of mind.

At least it's no freaking nuclear war this war if better then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Descriptions to Crusading fates on profile... News: New chapters to come here is Chapter 2 Enjoy! Ps: this chapter will be in both POV's...

CRUSADING FATES... vrb

Chapter 2: Demons and Dragon's Shaine pov

I walked down the hall to find, a very mad Autumn in front of my locker " Where were you last night I waited in the rain for 5 freaking hours Shain, FIVE HOURS!" she spat " I will tell you now you aren't fixing to pull this crap on me. I will crush you before you try to ruin my life. _DON'T FORGET WHO YOUR DATING!" _she fumed out " Can I talk now?" I asked she shrugged " It depends on what your gonna say." she replied " I was working my tail off to get you this." I said holding out a promise ring that has a silver barbwire like band and a Zircon gem with Onyx crosses surrounding it. She gasped " How'd you-" she almost said but i cut her off " You are verything and anything to me Autumn I am so in love and in tune with you that the first day we met I knew what you would want." I said winking I got down on one knee " Even though I really hate this part but I really want to do this. Autumn Mayze will you be my Girl?" I asked nervously blushing red as a tomato She smiled a tear slipping out of her Zircon eyes " Yes." she replied in her joyful tone i instantly knew she was more than happy, I slid the ring onto her finger with as much pride as I could manage because I put in alot of work to get this they didn't have the originals so i bought the supplies and made one for her my self my fingerprints marking every inch and gem inside this ring.

I looked down into her eyes I leaned down kissing those lips I loved most she kissed me back with such happiness and love a gay man would hold in. I pulled away feeling a sharp pain in my chest I fell to my knees " Shain?" she asked concerned I smiled " It's Time." I said ( LOL Total Alice Cullen MOMENT!) " Time for what?" she asked " The Blood Moon Rises tonight so that means the rave is in town and.." I said trailing off " We are gonna change our appearances eyes, hair, power additions, longer fangs that whole ordeal?" she said " Yup." I replied She groaned " Why did we become Immortal fighters again?" she complained " We need a life." I stated.

" Shain, we need to go, like now." she said looking as if she were in pain I picked her up before she fainted she sat weak and in pain on my back I felt like I was carrying a drained human. " Babe, Hold on. It's gonna be ok." I whispered to her I looked at the clock it was 2:45 I ran to the front desk checking us out. I walked calmly to the car as the sun began to drop and the rust colored moon began to rise I quickly put Autumn in to the car fastening her seat belt I shut the door running to my side.

I started the car after getting in and shutting my door. I drove away from the school speeding down the highway. I began feeling a sharp pain and I cringed driving as fast the car would go. I pulled onto the gravel road to my house I parked the car int the garage I quickly got out then went to the other side getting Autumn out. I ran in the house pulling out the bed in the hide away I layed Autumn down I ran changing into my formal wear and I grabbed Autumns dress ( PS: Both are on profile). I got dressed then walked into the living room changing her into the dress trying to manage not looking.

I layed down beside her the pain becoming worse I held her to me. Then pain and darkness over took me.

Autumn pov

The pain finally subsided being replaced with the sparks and shots of adrenaline. I felt my body arch then jerked upward I screamed as visions were erased in my head and the powers surging and pumping through my veins I groaned in pain as my fangs grew. I cried out as I felt as if I was slipping away from Shain from everything I've lived for my heart had it's last beat. I shot up my eyes wide a mirror across from us, Shain's progress just started I feared for him, for what he would experience he groaned in pleasure as his body arched I felt a weird feeling pool in me. He screamed my name I cringed standing up noticing my dress ' Wow this dress is beautiful.' I thought my eyes were now clearish like blue and my pupils are wider and my fangs are longer.

I saw the world around us as it really was a world full of mortals and immortals at war like Demons and Dragon. Shain's progress ended as I went out the door. I smiled at him as his wide Green eyes looked into mine.

This is the life we are meant to live, the life of hunters, the life of Killers, the life of saviors.

This is just the beginning of our war.


End file.
